


Sure To Bloom

by EffingEden



Category: Firefly
Genre: Chinese, Community: comment_fic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffingEden/pseuds/EffingEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their time together is precious</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sure To Bloom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bishojo_kitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bishojo_kitsune).



> Written for the LJ comm Comment_fic, prompt 'Firefly; any/any; As far away from sanity as you could possibly be'

It was like another world in that shuttle. The sophistication of it, all silk and shadow – if the engine was the heart, then this was Serenity’s crux, her secret, hidden away spot of utter femininity. The very thought brought with it a thrill of taboo, and a deep gratitude, because this weren’t no _jien huo_. Not the ship nor the woman splayed perfect on rumpled sheets. It was like Inara’s presence made the very metal pulse with sinful beauty, every inch.

The Companion arched up and twisted her hands in her fancy bedding, her breasts rising high in desperate offering, her legs clutching urgently, her deeply-tasted core shivering under rapturous attention. Another swipe of tongue, another knowing nuzzle of lips was all it took to sent the well-learnt courtesan over the edge with a gasped, “ _Lao-tyen!_ ”

It took Inara several long moments to recover. When she lifted her head, she laughed breathily at the lazy smirk between her legs. “ _Mei-mei_ , I should go away more often.”

At this, the mechanic’s smirk slips a little, showing the vulnerability underneath. A different tension stirs in the air, making the difference between their little worlds all the more stark. Kaylee holds back what she wants to say – all ‘please don’t’s and ‘stay with me’s. It’s impossible for this to be more, and it would break her heart a little too much for bearing to hear it aloud. It stays unspoken, though the quiet almost says it for her.

Inara knows at once she’s slipped. Kaylee sees the regret and a flicker of annoyance in her dark eyes. The reason for the regret is obvious, but the annoyance – well, this is meant to be something relaxing for them both, and as Inara has to dance on words for clients…

Before Kaylee can get her smile back in place, Inara is tugging at her arm, a wicked smile pulling at her ever so perfect lips. “Come here.”

Sliding up the bed, eager for the promise in that smile, Kaylee half-protested, “But it’s already been my turn…”

 _“Wuh hway wrongnee shungkai roo hua, mei-mei_ ,” was the whisper, her words tickling over still slick lips before brushing against them with her own. Languid, tempting, their mouths grazed and parted again and again, serving as a distraction as the Companion nudged the mechanic into a different position, before moving. Kaylee’s near innocent gasp and upward thrust made Inara smile before kissing the woman under her again, rocking them both away from sanity for a few precious moments.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Translations** ;  
> Jien huo - cheap whore  
> Lao-tyen - Oh god  
> Mei-mei - sister  
> Wuh hway wrongnee shungkai roo hua - I'll open you like a flower


End file.
